pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Shock Showdown!
Cable of Monkshood Gym Jason was in the Pokémon Center, watching the television. Professor Oak was on the air, talking to the viewers about ideal Pokémon Training tips. Jason was only watching it, however, because he was waiting for Misty. "Alright Jason, I'm ready." Jason turned to look for the source of the voice, and was greeted with the sight of Misty in a new outfit. She was still wearing the same jacket, but she now wore shorts, a red tank top, and red, yellow, and white sneakers. "That outfit suits you Misty." Jason said, slightly red in the face. "You think so?" Misty asked, spiraling to model it. "Well, it's your big day Jason." "Hm?" Jason asked. From the tone of his "hm", he had obviously been distracted. "Your Gym Battle with Cable!" Misty reminded him, almost sternly. Jason facepalmed. "Thanks Misty! I wasn't thinking." Misty chuckled. "As long as you're with me, we're gonna fix that." Jason grinned. "Let's hope. Now, let's get to the Gym so I can win my second Badge!" They arrived at the Gym in a short amount of time, Jason bursting through the door. "Cable! I'm here and ready to battle!" Cable slowly walked over to greet him. "Jason. I see you have returned. Oh, and you brought my previous challenger. Am I to assume you two have become good friends?" Jason and Misty both nodded. "Excellence. Nothing is better for a journey than company." Cable walked off. "Come Jason. As I promised, we shall do battle." Following Cable, Jason and Misty were led into a dark room, where lights flashed on as Cable entered it. Cable walked over to the far side of the field, and Jason took his place on the spot nearest to him. Misty stood against the wall to watch. A ref stood on the edge of of the field. "The battle between Gym Leader Cable and challenger Jason is about to begin! It will be a three-on-three battle, where only the challenger may switch Pokémon. Begin!" Cable held up a Poké Ball. "Jolteon, the curtain is rising!" He called, throwing the Ball into the air, a Jolteon forming from the white light. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. Jolteon is one of the many evolutions of the Pokémon Eevee, created when an Eevee is exposed to a Thunderstone. Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles." "Talk about your long descriptions." Jason murmured, holding up his own Poké Ball. "Heracross, it's showtime!" He cried, throwing the Ball up into the air, Heracross emerging from it's white light. "Jason gets the first move!" The ref. called out. "Good luck Jason. With his Pokémon, you will need it." Misty thought. "Heracross, use Night Slash, go!" Jason called out the first attack, and Heracross's horn began to glow white with red outline, and it launched itself towards Jolteon. "Jolteon, spin and dodge!" Cable called out, and Jolteon spun into the air, dodging Heracross' Night Slash before landing neatly on the ground behind Jason. "Joleteon, spin and use Pin Missile!" "Jolt!" Jolteon jumped into the air, spinning perfectly while unleashing a barrage of painful needles onto Jason's Heracross. As Jason watched, he realized something. "Those moves...they're just like something someone would use in a Contest." He grinned. "Cable, if it's Contest style you want, it's Contest style you're gonna get!" Cable smiled. "You catch on fast." "Heracross, use Endure!" "Heracross!!!" The Single Horn Pokémon created it's now signature expanding red barrier that deflected the needles and pushed Jolteon out of it's spin. "Now! Use Night Slash and Horn Attack!" Heracross's horn began to glow brightly, the red outline dulled from the white glow. Heracross launched itself towards Jolteon, slamming the powerful combination move into the Lightning Pokémon. "Jolteon, Thunder!" Cable ordered, and Jolteon released a powerful shock of electricity from it's body at Heracross. "Hera?" Heracross never saw the attack coming, and experienced the literal shock of it's life. However, Heracross stood standing, though it looked exhausted. "Heracross! Are you alright?" "Cross!!!" The Pokémon replied, showing that it could still battle. "Jolteon, Quick Attack please." Jolteon sped towards Heracross, the tired Pokémon looked like it was done. But one of Heracross's arms began to glow. Heracross's eyes opened wide, and it slammed it's fist into Jolteon's chin, knocking the Pokémon into the air and out of commission. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Brick Break, a powerful fighting type move. Brick Break can shatter the effects of Light Screen and other such moves." "Jolteon is unable to battle! Heracross is the winner!" Cable called Jolteon back into it's Poké Ball. "Now, Galvantula, the curtain is rising!" Shocking Finish Jason held up his Pokédex. "Galvantula, the Electric Spider Pokémon, and the evolved form of Joltik. Moving at great speeds on it's many legs, Galvantula is known to hit it's target right where it hurts." Jason winced for a moment. "Heracross! Brick Break!" "Heracross!" Heracross charged at Galvantula, it's arms and hands glowing white. "Galvantula, dodge it." Galvantula moved out of the way at blinding speeds, Heracross's attack breaking the ground. "Thunderbolt." Galvantula released a blast of electricity from behind Heracross, shocking it into unconsciousness. Jason called Heracross back into it's ball. Jason held up a Poké Ball. "Cable, I have you to thank for this." Jason threw the ball up into the air, and white light hit the ground, forming into Snorlax. "Oh." Cable said quietly. "That is the Snorlax I sent you and Misty up to the mountains to subdue? I am surprised to see that you caught it." "I think this is was they call irony." Jason said, grinning. "Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" "Snooorrrr!" Snorlax released a huge beam of energy from it's mouth at Galvantula. "Electroweb." Galvantula launched electric threads which slowed down the Hyper Beam enough for the Electric Spider Pokémon to dodge. "Alright Snorlax! Mega Punch!" Jason called out, and Snorlax slammed it's now glowing fist into Galvantula, knocking it back and causing damage. "Don't let up! Fissure!" Jason ordered, and Snorlax slammed it's fist into the ground, creating a beam of light that traveled along the ground. "Galvantula, dodge it!" The Gym Leader gave his order too late. The One-Hit KO attack hit it's mark, knocking Galvantula out instantly. Jason grinned as Cable called his Galvantula back. "Jason, you are truly a powerful opponent. But your victory streak ends here." He held up his final Poké Ball. "Electivire will show you a thing or two." He said, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. It opened with a POP, letting out a flash of light to reveal Electivire. Jason frowned. "Electivire..." He held up his Poké Dex to scan the new enemy. "Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent." "That doesn't give me much." Jason muttered, putting the Pokédex away. "Now, Electivire, Electro Ball." Electivire held up it's hand, forming a ball of electricity in it's palm. After a brief second, he let it fly. It was too fast for a Pokémon as large as Snorlax to dodge. "Snoooorrrr!" It hit the Sleeping Pokémon head on, causing waves of pain to sweep it's body. Jason hissed. "Snorlax! Are you alright? Do you need to rest?" Snorlax shook it's head, getting up. It looks angry. "Electivire! Thunderpunch!" "Snorlax! Mega Punch!" "Elect!" "Snor!!" Each Pokémon's fist began to glow or crackle and they charged. At the same time, they swung their fists towards each other, and the attacks collided, letting off energy bursts that forced both Pokémon back. Snorlax was beginning to look worse for wear, but Electrivire seemed OK, just a little tired. "Snorlax! We can't give up. Hyper Beam!" Snorlax unleashed a massive blast of white energy from it's mouth that slammed into Electivire. "Electivire! Light Screen!" Electivire created a wall of light around it as the Hyper Beam hit, reducing the damage. Jason was taken aback by this and Snorlax was now unable to move. "Electivire. Finish it with Thunder." Electivire let off a massive blast of electricity that shocked Snorlax into submission. "Snorlax is unable to battle!" The referee called out. "Electivire is the winner!" Jason recalled Snorlax, smiling. "Snorlax, you did good. Take a rest. I know just the little guy to finish off Electivire." Jason looked at Pichu, who was clinging to his shoulder. "Pichu. Are you ready to take this guy on?" Jason asked it. "Pipichu!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon let out a battle cry. Misty looked over at Jason, alarmed. "Jason, you're not seriously going to pit Pichu against Electivire are you?" "Of course I am. Pichu can hold his own." Jason said confidently. "I hope you know what you're doing." Misty said, sighing. Pichu jumped from Jason's shoulder onto the battlefield. It's cheeks began to spark. Cable was surprised as Jason's choice, but didn't speak. Maybe the boy was counting Electivire's exhausted state. "Alright, Electivire is an Electric-type, so moves of that type are pointless." "Pichu! Quick Attack!" "Pichu!" Pichu began to speed towards Electivire, slamming it's small body into Electivire's stomach. It winced, but the damage didn't seem to be much. Cable snapped his fingers, and Electivire bat Pichu back with it's tails. "Quick Attack again Pichu!" Pichu dashed towards Electrivire, slamming into the same spot it had hit the previous time. Electivire winced and it actually seemed to feel that one. "Electivire, Strength!" Electivire slammed it's tails into Pichu again, making the Pokemon cry out in pain and it threw Pichu back over to Jason. "I think Pichu's done." Cable said quietly, as Pichu was not getting up. "Pichu is unab-!" But the ref. never got the rest of the sentence out as Pichu, growling, forced herself to her feet. Jason grinned. "That's the way Pichu. Now! Spin and use Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Pichu ran towards Electivire, jumping into the air, spinning through it like a top. It picked up speed with Quick Attack, and Iron Tail added power as well as a glow. "That's just like Gyro Ball!" Cable was shocked to see Pichu's combination technique and Pichu slammed into Electivire's stomach, the same place it had struck before, bringing Electivire to it's knees. "Now! Iron Tail to the skull!" Jason ordered. "ChuuuuuPichu!" Pichu slammed it's steel tail onto Electivire's head, knocking in unconscious. Pichu collapsed in a sitting-position. It was a brief silence. "Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Pichu and Jason Reid!" The ref. declared. Jason was speechless. "W-we did it!" He ran over to pick up Pichu. "We did it Pichu!" "PipiPichu!" Cable recalled his Electivire and walked over to Jason. He held out his hand. "Jason here. You've earned an Bolt Badge." Jason took it gratefully, grinning. "Thank you for a wonderful battle Jason." Cable said quietly. "I did not expect to be beaten by a Pichu." Pichu grinned. "It was nice meeting you Cable." Jason said, grinning as we walked over to Misty. "I did it. My second badge is well in hand." Misty smiled. "Good. I'm actually surprised you won." "I'm not. I knew Pichu could do it." "Let's just get those Pokémon to the Center." 'Beauty and the Beast! | 'Second Contest! A new rival?!? Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga